Spadesicon Wiki
Welcome to the Spadesicon Wiki A test run of the communal wiki-editing RPG "Lexicon". This run is closed, and we ask that uninvited users please refrain from editing this wiki. New pages can be created through the "contribute" menu in the upper right hand corner of your screen, just below your username. All pages are listed in the INDEX, which I should be updating at the end of every game turn. Useful Links The Index The Timeline Standardized Units of Measure The Rules Section 1 - Posting 1. A game of lexicon has 26 turns, one for each letter of the alphabet. One turn will last about 3 days. Each week will encompass two turns, one beginning at 12 AM on Monday and the other beginning at 12 AM on Thursday. The entry for turn 1 must start with the letter A, for turn two B and so forth. The topic of the article should have some relevance to the premise of the game, though it need not reference it directly. 2. Every turn, each player must include at least three hyperlinks to other articles in his entry. One of these hyperlinks will refer to an article that already exists from a previous turn. The other two should refer to articles that do not yet exist on the wiki (ones which will be produced in subsequent turns). These last two links will be referred to as phantom links. The first turn is an exception to this rule. Since no previous entries yet exist, only the two phantom links are required in the first turn. 3. The three required links may not refer to an article that the player has himself written. Good academics do not cite themselves. 4. Players may contribute more than three links per article if they wish. These additional links are not subject to the above rules. After the three, players may cite themselves or choose any combination of "real" and phantom links to include. 5. At the start of every turn, players must choose a new article title and create a page with that name. When chosing an entry title, players must create entries for any incomplete phantom links beginning with the turn's corresponding letter before choosing an original topic. New entries must be completed in the following order of priority: 1) Phantom links by other players. 2) Phantom links by the player choosing his entry. 3) An original title chosen by the player. A list of all links can be found here, ''with phantom links listed in orange.'' 6. "Ownership" of a particular page title is gained by creating the corresponding wiki page. Whichever player posts the first version of an article, even if that version is nothing but a title, gains the right to create that page during the turn. Ownership of an article cannot be claimed until the the turn corresponding to its first letter begins. 7. After creating their required entry for the turn, players may, but are not required to, create additional entries corresponding to phantom links from previous turns. For example, in turn 3, a player may create an entry for any remaining phantom links starting with A or B, but not C or Q. Rules 2, 3 and 4 above do not apply to any additional entries. Section 2 - Style and Content Guide 1. Players will play the role of scholars, recording and commenting on the history, culture, science and geography of a fictional place and time. All entries should be "in character" as academic writings. 2. For this first run, players should restrict themselves to one identity or character. Players may be any kind of academic, with any specialty (or several or no specialties at all), working in any environment. Character development can be as robust or as simple as the player desires, though the more robust, the more interesting the interactions between characters can be. Players may write about their own character without restriction on their User Account page, though this writing should be "in character." 3. The job of a player character is to catalogue and comment on '''the game's world, and player characters are thus secondary, not primary sources. Player characters should not significantly impact the history, culture or science of the world themselves. Thus, it's good form to write a summary of someone's research on hyperspace cores, but poor form to claim that research for your own character. 4. Players may only edit their own article for the present turn. They may not edit one another's articles or their own articles from previous turns. Player characters may post "comments" about any entry from a previous turn, by any player, at any time as long as these comments are "in character". Thus, articles should be "good faith" attempts by the player characters to record the truth, while comments threads are the place for characters to comment, offer criticism, quibble, flame, or otherwise interact with one another. You know. Just like in real Wikipedia. 5. Once a player has made a statement of fact in an article, that statement is canon. Players may not disagree with or contradict statements of fact made either by themselves or by other players. Statements of opinion, on the other hand, may be contended. An example of a statment of fact is "Caesar killed 20,000 Turks at Genosis". An example of a statement of opinion is "Genosis was a victory for the forces of good over the forces of evil." '''Section 3 - Premise The current game will take place in a Soft Science Fiction environment. The game world need not be constrained by existing understandings of physics, and fantastic technology/alien races may be used freely. "Magic" as such should be avoided, but the physics of a fantastic technology need not be extensively explored unless desired. The story may, but does not necessarily have to include Earth, humans or real history. The game's premise is as follows: Long ago, in the Second Era, the Zarakkanian Empire ordered the Biblioclasm at New Alexandria, destroying all existing histories and records prior to their rise to power, including all reference '' ''to the Gang of Nine, the Bejeweled Hermitage and the development of the Heinz-Bode Technique. '' ''You are scholars of antiquity, reconstructing, recovering and wildly speculating about the history of the Galaxy before it's greatest library was destroyed. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse